


In Time

by Rei_snd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了防止自己去挠脑内的那道墙，Sam培养了一个新爱好——织毛线。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138306) by lazy_daze. 



> 原作者：lazy_daze  
> 原文地址：http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/690924.html   
> 请大家务必点进去看萌萌的配图：http://lockthecolt.livejournal.com/30760.html
> 
> *我就来AO3存个文。

那道墙的问题——众多问题中的一个——在于Sam能感觉得到它的存在，就像缠着厚重的绷带一样。正常生活起居的时候，他感觉不到它，但如果无所事事太久，他就会开始感受到它在他脑中的坚实的存在。他的注意力开始游荡，思路开始蔓延。他沿着那条思路走，却结实地撞到了墙上，引起一阵瘙痒，一种需要知道那条思路通往何处的渴望。就像你发现自己在无意识地在剥一个痂一样，他会去推敲那道墙和被封存其中的记忆，有时过了好几分钟才突然反应过来自己在做什么，猛地把自己的思路拽向另一个方向。

他同意，完全同意，不去挠那道墙——他不记得是闪回中的什么内容使他陷入昏迷，但醒来后他感到脑袋无力地疼痛着，并且Dean脸上的表情也足以使他克制住探求下去的欲望。但是他生来就有着强烈的好奇心，痛恨对某样事情无知，因此他越来越难不去想：我做了什么？这段记忆通向哪里？

Sam沮丧地哼了一声在床上了坐起来。另一张床上的Dean挪动了一下，发出一声含混不清的嘟囔，半是抗议，半是疑问。

“和我说话。”Sam对着黑暗的房间说。

“嗯？”Dean蒙在毯子里说。

“我需要分心。”

Dean动了一下。“从——哈？”

“从挠它。”

Dean沉默片刻后，说：“最喜欢的，呃，《终结者》电影，详细论证。开始。”

Sam对T1000高谈阔论了一番，直到听见Dean轻轻的鼾声。他叹了口气，试图睡一会儿，但“不挠墙”这个概念深深扎根在他的脑中，令他的想法围绕着“不挠它”转，结果像一群苍蝇撞击窗玻璃一样直直撞了上去。

他坐了起来，倾身从床边拿过他的手提电脑，放到膝上，然后打开电脑，用谷歌搜索“分心技巧”。他怀疑地浏览了几个关于冥想，关于训练你的大脑对抗不想要的侵入性的想法的网站，最后循着超链接找到了一个应对PTSD的论坛。他找到了一位女士的账号，这位女士的日常想法总是会扭曲成别的东西，使她想起并陷入被侵犯的记忆。页面上详细写了她是怎样深受其害，而培养一个爱好是怎样改变了她的一生，这个爱好是怎样让她的手有事情做并且足以占据她的潜意识使那些记忆停止浮现。

Sam的手指停在了键盘上。他咬着嘴唇想，值得一试，对吧？

他新建了一个搜索选项卡，打开谷歌地图，摘记下几样东西，然后关上了电脑。他的想法已经绕着新计划转了起来，远离了那道墙，他也因此得到了好几个小时的睡眠。

第二天早上，Dean担忧地看着他，嘴角收起，不过他什么也没说，只是买来早饭然后把两人弄到了车里。Sam相当肯定Dean没有意识到他只差那么一点点就对Sam母鸡模式全开——他看上去像在克制住不让自己看着Sam确保他把全部的玛芬蛋糕吃掉——不过Sam可以放他一马。毕竟上次Sam去戳弄那道墙的时候——呃。

他坐在副驾驶座上动了动打了个哈欠。“我们能在托灵顿很快地停一下吗？我在主街上有个要去的地方。”

Dean瞥了他一眼。“哪里？”

“我有一个——想法。”

“肯定没好事。”

“闭嘴。会有用的。我觉得。”

**

Sam不得不弯下腰才能走进这个微型的工艺品小店，他看向四周，尽量不去摆弄夹克衫的底边。

“需要帮忙吗？”

当然柜台边有一个慈祥的银发的老妇人。当然会有。Sam走了过去。

Sam想到他经历过的所有糟糕的事——想到割开恶魔的脖子来喝它们的血，想到打开并且刚刚才终结圣经中的天启，想到死而复生不知多少次，想到血腥、烈火、暴力和他作为Sam Winchester所见所为的各种各样恶劣的事情；以及这是怎样令他来到这里，在康乃迪克的一家工艺品店和某个人的祖母讨论初学者用哪种编织针最好。

他在手中试了一下那些针，觉得自己太大太笨拙了；她耐心地纠正他的姿势，脸上带着宠溺的笑容，并给了他几种毛线和一本初学者图案的书。

“如果你遇到了难处，我相信你的姑娘，或者你的母亲，会帮助你的，”她带着笑容说，确信是这二者之一说服他来培养这个爱好的，“不过如果你需要一个真正的专家，请一定回到这里来。”她举起双手。“这双手看上去可能老了，但我能在你洗个澡的时间里织出一条围巾和一顶帽子，年轻人！”

“我会的。”他露出一个不怎么需要假装的笑容说，然后感谢了她，鼓起勇气回到Dean的身边。

车子停在路边空转着，Dean一脸期待地盯着他上了车。“你打算告诉我到底是什么事吗？”他粗声说。

Sam随意地把袋子放在膝上，拖延着不想透露。“我昨晚查了一些资料，”他轻快地说，“我找到有人说她找到了阻止侵入性想法的最好办法，所以我想，你懂的，这是阻止我无意识地挠墙的好办法。”

Dean的肩膀慢慢放松了。“好的。那听上去——挺好，Sammy，很高兴你同意挠墙是个坏主意。所以为什么要秘密行动？”

“呃，”Sam说，手指搓着袋子的塑料部分。

“那个给我。”

“Dean——”

Dean一把夺过那个袋子，打开它往里看去。

他眨了两下眼，然后张开了他的嘴，又把嘴闭上。他看上去有点痛苦。“我现在有这么多的方式可以来取笑你，多到伤——”

“把它给我。”Sam夺回袋子并保护性地把它放在座位下。

“不，不，给我一点时间，我需要决定一下——我正在思考，我们需要给你弄点染发剂把你的白发染黑，再来几个卷发夹，梅布尔——”

“老兄，我伸手就能拿到编织针。”

Dean闭上了嘴。

那天晚上当Sam盘腿坐在床上，想方设法把编织针摆成某种有用的握针姿势，并且试图不让自己被毛线打成结的时候， Dean把他们所有的武器在两张床中间的地板上摆开，非常认真地彻底清洁着枪支，看上去格外高兴。

Dean愉快地吹起口哨，被Sam瞪了一眼。“你能闭嘴吗？我在努力集中精神。”

Dean一脸无辜地抬头看着Sam。“对不起，老弟，我非常男人地清洁我非常男人的武器装备是不是影响到你模仿小老太太的效果了？”

Sam威胁性地向Dean挥舞一根编织针，但Dean只是扬起一根眉毛低头看向他面前的那排枪支和利刃，Sam叹了口气。“随便了。”他说。

过了一小时，等Dean瘫在他的床上看着糟糕的电视节目的时候，Sam终于织出了一行歪歪扭扭的东西，并对自己产生了一种荒谬的满足感。“老兄！”他说着，把他的成果举了起来，然后想起他是在编织，于是准备好迎接无情的嘲讽；然而，当他看过去，却发现Dean正用一种宠爱的温柔的表情看着他。“干得好，小子。”他说，或许是打算摆出一副屈尊俯就的态度，但结果却显得有些贴心。Sam看着他织出的一小片蹩脚的成果，偷偷地笑了。

**

事实上，这比他所希望的还有帮助。在任何休息的时候，比如在车上——这花了点时间适应，并且手掌被针戳了好多次——或者在没有猎魔的夜晚，或者在他失眠的时候，他就会拿出他的针线，在那片织物上添上几针。刚开始的几个礼拜，它除了被笨拙地编织在一起的毛线以外什么都算不上，不过一段时间以后，他认为只要继续下去他就能把它做成一条围巾。

在他编织的时候，他的想法有时会游荡几分，尤其当他找到节奏之后更是如此，但他脑中那面墙的坚实存在并没怎么困扰到他。他的大脑有个繁忙的部分，以前不管他想不想要，总是会不停地去戳弄那道墙。但现在那个部分基本被他手上的活动所占据，他可以编织很长一段时间，一针又一针，而不怎么去想这以外的事情。

Dean在大约一个星期之后就不怎么用这件事开玩笑了，不过每次Sam开始编织的时候他看去仍旧挺高兴的； 并且当他随意地问Sam这有没有用，Sam回答有的时候，他的肩膀就会宽慰地放松下来。

“你的男子气慨的全灭为的是一个好理由。”他出去买饭的时候说，并且惹人讨厌地揉乱了Sam的头发，Sam回敬了他一个中指，不过他实际上并不是很介意这些玩笑。不管威胁他生命的墙存在与否，如果Dean不加无情的嘲讽就让他培养编织的爱好，他才要检查一下Dean还有没有脉搏。

那条围巾——如果一排歪七扭八、松松垮垮、没有收边的织物也能被称为这个的话——在他们调查一个沼泽怪的时候完成了。当时他们在弗罗里达，正好碰上一阵不合时宜的热浪，所以Sam趁Dean在闷热的汽车旅馆的房间里睡觉的时候把它披在了他的脖子上，在他汗湿地、迷惑地醒来，抓挠着那条粗糙扎人的厚羊毛的时候大笑不止；后来它被塞到了车上的某个角落里，不过Sam注意到Dean并没有把它扔掉。

一个月之后，他们在寒冷的缅因州沿着大风的海崖追踪一只可能是鹰身女妖的怪物。Dean把塞在后备箱底部的那条围巾拽出来围到脖子上，用眼刀盯到Sam闭嘴。

三小时之后，他们毫无收获地回到车上，两人都被寒风刮得有些烦躁。Sam看向一旁Dean脖子周围的一团可悲的、乱糟糟的围巾，说：“我会，呃。我会再给你织条更好的，等我，你懂的，等我有进步以后。”

Dean受伤地瞪着他，“你在逗我吗？这东西特么棒极了。你都快冻僵了，而我多亏了有这玩意儿才热到爆。”他用保护的姿势紧紧抓住那条围巾。“你自己滚去织一条，这条是我的。”

**

有时——只是有时，但非常严重——梦境猛烈袭来，他能感觉到墙在记忆的压力下弯倒，那些记忆争斗着想冲出屏障触碰到他，要倾泻而出把他的大脑烤焦。他会一下子惊醒，神经紧绷，大口喘气，头痛欲裂；于是他就花整夜疯狂地编织，每当他的头脑试图回过去看那道墙的时候，他就把注意力集中于图案、形状和毛线合到一起创造出新东西时的节奏上。

“希望你需要袜子。”他在Dean早晨醒来的时候说。他眼睛干涩，浑身疲乏，手指疼痛，差点就长起了水泡。“因为我织了五双新的。”

**

“那顶球帽冬天不可能够暖。”他若有所思地看着那一排五颜六色的毛线球说，而Dean则设法藏进他身后的地板里。一群女士聚集在刺绣品架子的旁，偷偷瞥向这边，叽叽喳喳地低声交谈着。“你觉得Bobby会喜欢什么颜色的帽子？”

他俩都穿戴着Sam织的袜子和围巾，并且Sam完成了半件套头毛衣准备圣诞时穿——或者，你懂的，等他不知道何时搞定以后；袖子真特么太难搞了。

“Sam，”Dean抱怨道，把他的手插进了口袋里，“我觉得在这呆得越久我的蛋蛋就缩得越小。这里不是我的自然生境，老弟。”

“总有一天我会实现把编织针扎进你眼睛里的承诺。”Sam愉快地说。

“有时候我真不明白我的生活怎么会变成这样。为什么我在这里。都怪你。这是你有史以来最蠢的主意了。哦天哪，那个毛线会闪闪发光。求你别碰那个。Sam。Sam——”

“我认为你是想说我有史以来最好的主意。”Sam说着，取下了一个穿着亮线的粉色毛线球——他估计不会用它来织Bobby的帽子，不过他很肯定自己能弄出点什么来折磨Dean。

他回头瞥向Dean，发现他舒展了眉头用那种他极少露出的表情看着Sam——那表情就像在说他又一次惊讶于Sam真的在这里，真的在他面前，真的是Sam本人，而且好像会留下来。那是一种柔和的、满足的惊叹，让Dean看起来年轻了十五岁。

Dean见Sam看着他便假装做出一个不爽的表情，耸了耸肩。“嗯，呃。”他说，“也许吧。”

-完-


End file.
